How long can you do without
by dwX
Summary: 4 roommates 2 crashers 1 stupid bet 7 crazy days of sexual mayhem. Warning strong language, OOC, lemon and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my beta cool new TheWatcherandReader... You logged on? Sorry for keeping you up... HEHEHEHE this one's for you.  
And to the readers who have read and supported me with all my crazy stories..

;o)

Chapter 1: Sunday evening.

Four friends finished watching 'Sex in the city' in their lounge. An empty bowl of popcorn adorned the centre of the oval shaped coffee table, along with four cans of soft drinks and two boxes of newly arrived pizzas. The lights had been turned off, the only illumination coming from the flat screen plasma TV.

A blue-black haired girl in her late teens, named Kagome, sat modestly in front of the gray twill woven couch. She was not the supermodel-looking type nor was she like the girl next door. She was neither, deeming herself as just average Kagome - and yet somehow the 'average' girl consistently found herself the object of obsession by so many admirers. The feature that made her face so breathing taking were her deep expressive eyes, they were cool crystalline blue but exuded such warmth and sincerity that people stared dumbstruck and speechless before her. Similarly however, she had her fair share of troubles plaguing her, for the same attributes that drew men's attention to her, also incurred the jealousy of other women. The result being a self imposed 'social-detachment' from everyone else. Her quiet world changed when she entered university, where she was approached by Inuyasha, then later by Sango and Miroku having all found themselves roommates in the western dorm of Shikon University.

Her slight frame shakes uncontrollably with laughter even as tears ran down her cheeks.

Next to her in a reclining position was Sango. She was dark haired too, of medium build and slightly ruddy complexion due to her daily morning runs around the campus. She stood the same height as Kagome and was athletic and strong. She studied various forms of martial arts and was exceptional at it, winning award after award. Thus with her being more robust in build and an expert in the art of hand to hand combat, she constantly found herself acting as the 'bodyguard' of the demure beauty whom she had long since considered her sister .

Sango yawned lazily, lying down on her side supported under the arms by two plump pillows stacked on top of the other. She inclined her head towards her friend Kagome, watching in mild amusement as the other girl's eyes continued to sparkle in laughter after watching their favourite show.

An arms span away hunched the so called 'perv' of the group, having his arms spread across the front of the adjacent chestnut-brown sofa, whilst his legs lay sprawled on the carpeted floor. He had a most striking pair of purple eyes and a charming smile that took any girl's breath away - that is, of course, until his wandering hand travelled down to the poor girl's posterior. An inherent family trait, that had been passed onto him from his forefathers. He had black shoulder length hair, tied at the back in a simple low pony tail. He had a great sense of humour and a laid back attitude. He was a studious young scholar, with a great love for literature, especially the philosophical works of great masters like Confucius and Lao Tzu.

Miroku took a small sip of his drink. His lecherous hands had been twitching every once and while even as his eyes darted wistfully between the two female figures just out of his arms' reach. He sighed heavily, knowing that without a doubt, any movement toward their direction would be seen clearly. He shakes his head clearing his thoughts of such things, opting instead to sit and watch the amusing show.

The last of the roommates was a hanyou called Inuyasha. He was the second son of Sugimi Inu no Taishou, retired Taiyoukai of the Western Lands and his second human wife, Izayoi. He had an unruly mass of white hair that reached his hips, standing a head and a half taller than Kagome. He had two puppy ears that swivelled in the cutest manner and a build that set many-a-female hormones on fire. His eyes shone in amber brilliance, much like those of his father and his seldom-mentioned, half brother. He was gruff, stubborn and crude, quite the anomaly in his upper class family. His upbringing from birth had been genteel and yet the upstart youth remained brazen. He carried himself with pride, albeit his hanyou heritage. And more often than not, he had to defend the Taishou name with brute force. For although hanyous were accepted in society and his royal bloodline had loyal allies and supporters, there remained vengeful enemies spewing centuries of enmity against the name and house of Taishou.

Inuyasha had been the first to befriend the introverted Kagome, introducing her to both Miroku and Sango in the start of the first semester at the university. He had asked her out on date and she had accepted. Kagome had a terrible time reiterating to him that they could never be more than friends. He was hurt deeply but decided that he wanted to be around her and protect her, especially since both youkai and humans attended the university. Since then they have had a volatile friendship, one minute amicable and the next one step away from a full scale war.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome grinning warmly, her laughter was infectious and it wasn't long before he too felt bubbling deep in his chest, wanting to burst out.

The list of credits droned on, as the show's music theme was drowned by the friend's melodious laughter.

"That was an incredible episode!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Yeah, I haven't laughed that hard in ages." agreed Inuyasha, lifting the cover off the pizza box. His nose twitched as the delicious aroma saturated the air. Swiftly, he cut a slice, using one claw to flick a piece out. "Some of their bedroom antics were giving me ideas."

"You and Kikyo wanna rekindle the old spark, eh?" winked Miroku, taking a large bite of his pizza, the melted cheese strands stubbornly refusing to be cut. He chewed it leisurely inch by cheesy inch, revelling in the creamy, soft texture swirling in his palate.

"What 'cha mean?" Mumbled Inuyasha, specks of meat seen visibly on his gaping mouth.

"Ew, gross Inuyasha! Don't talk when your mouth is full!" screamed Sango, flinging a thick serviette in his direction.

"Please, you know, we know, heck all the people here in the building know how often you two play cirque the soleil throughout the night, since you and Kikyo got together six months ago... Is that some unknown Inu mating ritual or something? All the yips and growls we hear I mean?" asked Miroku.

"Don't forget the snarling and scratching." added Sango, smacking her lips.

"And Kikyo's high octave 'Yes'." mimicked Kagome.

"That's none of your f'cking business!" Inuyasha blushed visibly even in the dimly lit settings.

"Well, I don't mean to pry into your business, but I haven't heard any 'action' in your room since a whole month ago." said Miroku.

"Whoa! A whole month without 'it' huh? Must be tough." Sango said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"What? You mean to tell me you've been eaves dropping on his room?" asked Kagome incredulously, turning to face the grinning Miroku.

"How do you know we haven't been doing it in her apartment?" drawled Inuyasha.

Miroku was about to answer when a rather irate Kagome jumped in. "Will you two stop it!" grumbled Kagome. "Why are we even talking about this?"

"Psh! We understand why you wouldn't want to talk about it since you're still hung up on Mystery Man-one night stand!" laughed Inuyasha. "On a f'cking' charity bus tour for the local orphanage too!"

"Jerk! The man…er, youkai was kind enough to donate a HUGE amount to the orphanage!" defended Kagome.

"He wasn't just donating his money into the orphanage, looks to me as if he was also interested in depositing some of his more 'personal jewels' into you from the beginning. Wealthy hot shots like your Mr. Mysteriowhachamacallit, never attend charity stuff like that. They usually send some dumb lackey with a very bad comb over." snorted Inuyasha slurping his coke noisily.

"It's not like we did it on purpose... it just kinda happened." huffed Kagome, twiddling her thumbs nervously, her eyes down cast.

"Kagome, you slipping and landing on his erect and aroused dick is not some accident." Inuyasha pointed out rolling his eyes, his arms making suggestive gestures to further emphasize his point.

"Careful, 'Yash. She's got that grenade look in her eyes." cautioned Miroku.

"Maybe they based 'Sex in the city' on your wild encounters." mocked Inuyasha further.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. The hanyou was treading on very dangerous ground.

"Maybe you should sue them for plagiarism eh?" laughed Inuyasha, slapping Kagome's shoulder loudly, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Good thing I have great control over my 'member'. We wouldn't want you to slip and accidentally fall on 'me'."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, glinting like finely tempered steel. She squared her shoulders puffing out her chest in an intimidating manner. She leaned forward casually resting her elbows on the coffee table staring without blinking at the pizza munching hanyou.

"Oh yeah, well here's an idea, why don't you put your money where your mouth is and go on a bet with me?"

"What kind of bet?" asked Inuyasha, wiping some barbecue sauce from the corners of his mouth with the serviette.

"No sex, for one week. $200 from each of us, that way the winner gets $400." replied Kagome, a wily smile working into her lips. "Oh and that includes... you know... any playful handling of 'sensitive regions' for the purpose of self relief."

Inuyasha's left eye twitched in rapid succession.

"Well? That should be no problem for your 'remote control' bit wouldn't you say?"

"Sure he'll do it!" joined Miroku, jabbing Inuyasha in the ribs. "I'm in too!"

"You?" cried Kagome disbelievingly.

"What the heck! For $800 I'm in it as well!" smiled Sango.

"Hey! Amazon women who are used to abstinence and carry severed rabbit's paws for luck aren't included!" barked Inuyasha, pointing an accusing claw at Sango's form.

"Are you saying that I'm ugly dog boy?"

"So what if I am? Ugly hags that concoct stupid potions couldn't be trusted."

"Ugly hag, am I?" Sango reaches inside a small pouch taking out a necklace made of fangs and beads.

"What you gonna use your voodoo crap on me?"

"Shut up Inuyasha." said Kagome angrily. "If she wants to, she can!"

"But she has an unfair advantage!" whined Inuyasha, his ears drooping slightly. "Men are scared shitless of her. They're afraid that with just one look, their dicks will just pop off!"

"Instant incarceration, huh?" gulped Miroku, nervously shifting his worried gaze to the young woman beside him.

Kagome dismissed the hanyou's objection with a wave of her hand, then she swivelled to face her best friend. "It wouldn't be the same without you Sango. Sure you can!"

"This is some damn chick conspiracy I just know it!" grumbled Inuyasha, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"And you are a chauvinistic, pigheaded..."

"Children, please!" Miroku placed himself in between his best friend and the two females, disarming the girls with an arresting smile. Sango and Kagome instinctively take a step back, knowing full well how amorous his hands can get. Both glare hard at the lecher's obvious attempt to grope, while Sango holds out a fist in front of his face threateningly. Miroku sighed heavily, knowing that his objective had been discovered.

"Whatever! Let's just do this." scowled Inuyasha.

"So we're all in then? Good! No backing out until the bets finished!" declared Kagome.

"Do we have to spit on our hands and clasp each other's hand?"

"That's gross Miroku!"

"Tch! And you called us kids? You're a uni student now perv! Not some grotty school brat!" bellowed Inuyasha. "We all gave our word and we'll hold each other, to it starting now, agreed?"

They all nodded their consent.

Knock, knock.

Kagome walked casually to the door, and peers through the peep hole. She smiles widely, opening the door in a grand flourish. A familiar and spicy aroma hits the hanyou's sensitive nose. Inuyasha twitches anime style, his mouth trembling and watering.

"Has he had his rabies shot?" whispered Sango to the similarly puzzled Miroku.

"I…guess." Miroku answered scratching his head.

Kagome backs away from the door. Smugly smirking as she reveals the figure of Kikyo dressed in a skin tight black leather mini skirt and thigh length boots complete with a deep plunging see through mid-drift. She winked and licked her upper lip at Inuyasha then promptly disappeared into his room purring playfully along the way.

"Looks like the circus is back in town." giggled Sango softly.

"Uso." groaned Inuyasha banging his head repeatedly on the coffee table. (Uso: trans. Lie, in this case 'no way.')

"Easy money." sang Kagome as she retrieves her drink from the coffee table, smirking triumphantly down at Inuyasha.

"Remember the bet 'Yash." She murmured softly. "No sex or tweaking your puppy down there." She mouthed out seductively as she sat down on the sofa.

Inuyasha nodded obediently with vacant eyes, before falling back onto the carpet with a muffled thud.

Knock. Knock.

"I'll get that." chirped Sango, still slightly giggling from the sight of the hanyou wallowing in shock on the carpet.

"Yes?"

"Is Inuyasha in?"

The hanyou's ears picked up, turning toward the smooth, suave voice. His curiosity peaked; he got up and walked towards the door, his eyes narrowing into irritated slits as he sees the one standing on the door.

"Sesshoumaru." He ground out, in a low bark. "What the hell are you doing here you cold bastard?"

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow. "Would it suffice to say that this Sesshoumaru has gone for far too long from your acrid flea bitten stench?" He replied coolly, observing his younger sibling with indifferent eyes.

Inuyasha growled threateningly.

"Don't you have that green dwarf of yours to torture?"

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha's remark, instead handing the still growling hanyou a sealed envelope stamped with the family crest. "Otou-san sent me here to check on you, much to my great revulsion." (Otou-san: formal address for father)

"Keh! Like he ever cared before!"

"Hold your tongue pup before I rip it out of your throat. He has doted and lavished you all your pathetic life, dishonourable and undeserving as you are." Sesshoumaru snarled, baring his fangs.

"Hey 'Yash, who's there?"

Kagome stood up reaching the door in a matter of seconds. She stood gaping at the handsome visitor.

"'Maru?"

"Kagome." acknowledged Sesshoumaru.

"You two know each other?" asked the hanyou suspiciously. Instinctively, he moves closer to Kagome.

"He uh, hehehe, um. Ahem. Thanks for your generous donation to the orphanage."

"It was my pleasure." He growled huskily, stooping toward her, he clasps his clawed hand on Kagome's wrist, tenderly turning it over and placing a trail of hot searing kisses on the skin just above her pulse. Grazing his fangs tenderly on vulnerable and sensitive skin, his superior hearing picked up the rapid drumming of her heart.

Scathing fire of desire coursed through her veins, pooling in a dam on her lower regions. She bit her lower lip, stifling the moan that nearly escaped her sealed lips. She closed her eyes, trying to avert her thoughts and commanding her body to stand firm against the sensual tide that threatened to overwhelm her.

"This Sesshoumaru sees that you have not forgotten me." He smirked, noting the spike in her scent heralding her state of arousal. Inuyasha growled low, sniffing at the air around Kagome, his brain clicked noisily replaying the last conversation repeatedly in his mind.

"Wait a minute...Donation? Wait you mean? No way! Kagome, you didn't!" gasped Inuyasha, stumbling back as though struck by some unforeseen force. "He's Mr. Mysterious?"

"Oh shut up!"

"But my brother? ACK! I'm mentally scarred for life!" Inuyasha gagged, holding his head up with both hands. "What did he do, get you drunk or something?"

Kagome turned beet red, a furious blush erupting from her cheeks. Sesshoumaru frowned at his half brother and in a graceful sweep took the blushing Kagome into his muscled chest, tilting her chin upward to meet his gaze.

"Perhaps this stay may not be as bothersome as this Sesshoumaru first thought."

"Whoa - wait! Stay? As in 'stay here!"

"Hai." He replied curtly, his honeyed gaze trailing along her slender neck. He leans in breathing in her scent and a faint trace of his still mingling with hers. He grins then whispers huskily in her ear. "It seems once again, I shall be drunk with your essence Kagome before this week reaches its end."

Kagome's eyes widen into saucers, that one statement hitting her like a tonne of bricks.

'Shit!'


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thanks to all that reviewed. Sorry for the late post, my work and study schedule are a complete mess!

Thankeeee to my beta TWaR, who I'm pretty sure has pulled out a lot of hairs due to frustration, after reading my drafts… :O)

TWaR: I didn't pull out that many…

Chapter 2: Monday morning.

Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha moved his head slowly, as he tried to pull himself to lucidity. The hanyou groaned, massaging his temples in slow circles. He yawned wide, his fangs gleaming in the streams of light that penetrated his room. Stretching out his arms, he jumped out of his makeshift bed-a small, cramped couch.

He snorted audibly, casting a look of loathing at the immaculate form of his half brother, stretched lazily across 'his' bed. Already his elder sibling's scent was claiming the room.

'Baka's already made himself at home.' He grumbled to himself. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, then averted his attention to the events of the previous night.

He sighed warily, first the bet that had his balls on the verge of turning blue and god forbid-exploding, and now he had to share his room with his arrogant half brother! 'Dammit! Something's gotta give, sooner or later!' His clawed hands twitched in response.

Last night was the worst night of his life. First his baka of a half brother announced he was there to 'supervise' him. 'Keh! Like I needed to be supervised by that albino mutt!' he huffed inwardly, crossing both arms across his chest.

Then he found out that the pompous ass was the one who wooed Kagome from her treasured virginity! 'Bastard's on the top of my 'to neuter' list!' He balled a fist, scowling darkly with murderous thoughts.

"Listen here Sesshoumaru, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but don't you get in my way!" growled Inuyasha, eyes blazing with suppressed fury.

Sesshoumaru regarded his younger sibling coolly. Then tilting his head a fraction, he inspected his claws with an air of boredom, purposely ignoring the presence of the infuriated hanyou. He paused, then began talking in droll, even tone.

"This Sesshoumaru knows not what you speak of hanyou."

Inuyasha bares his fangs, a furious growl erupting from his throat. He staggers clumsily toward his reclining half brother, nearly getting tangled on the sheets pooled around his ankles.

"Everyone here doesn't know about 'us'."

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily, closing his eyes fully while falling back on the soft cushions, pilled on top of Inuyasha's soft bed.

"What about 'us'."

"Do I have to bark it out for you? They have no idea about me being a hanyou! Or the existence of youkai for that matter! For all they know, I was just a chromosome short and had pre-mature white hair!"

"Indeed." smirked Sesshoumaru, sparing a condescending glance at the hanyou's rough and tangled tresses. He gracefully ran his elegant claws through the silky strands of platinum hair adorning his head. He flicked the end towards Inuyasha's scowling face, knowing that it would irritate the brash hanyou to no end. Inuyasha sneezed then growled, but refrained from making any comments.

Sesshoumaru smirked in silent satisfaction, as the desired effect took place. His lips turned up to a smug smile.

Inuyasha snarled more viciously, his eyes slowly receding to a pinkish haze. He cracked his knuckles loudly when all of a sudden the hanyou's demeanor lightens to one of sly persuasion. He grinned almost to himself, a soft rumble echoing in his chest. His grin widens. 'Yes that could work to my advantage.' A mish mash of ideas slowly coagulated in his brain, trying to formulate into one decisive master plan.

'Change tactics. I must be smooth about this. I'll kill two birds with one stone!' He tapped his chin in a contemplative manner. "Since you're here anyway, big bro."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to the sudden change in the hanyou's tone. Not liking it one bit, he fastened his narrowed eyes to Inuyasha's approaching form.

"I noticed that you and Kagome have this thing going. How about, you two get together again. Hell, I'll even help you."

"What is between Kagome and I, shall remain unspoken and our own. If it is her wish to be discreet regarding our affair, I will respect as much." Sesshoumaru fastened his eyes to Inuyasha, hard and chilling. "You will utter no word or I will personally cut off your lips and glue them on your eyebrows by means of my poison."

Inuyasha blanched, staring fearfully at his half brother's hand. He gulped nervously, beads of sweat, traversing his forehead and down his shirt.

"Humor this Sesshoumaru 'little brother', how is it that you would now choose to help me with Kagome? When just last night you reeked of anger, upon discovering it was I who took her maiden head?" the elder purred, sitting up.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha ground out. He narrowed his eyes glinting like steel, even as his fists clenched tight, drops of crimson blood, seeping out like jeweled orbs around his fists.

"You desire her." surmised Sesshoumaru. He observed Inuyasha, noting the tension in his posture and the hurt that continued to radiate off him. "Yet she did not reciprocate your feelings."

Inuyasha growled low, locking eyes with his half brother. His clenched hands shook uncontrollably with pent up anger. He bit his lower lip in an effort to subdue his temper.

"Whelp! Answer me. Why is it that you now want to help us get together?"

Sesshoumaru deliberately leaned in to his younger sibling's face. His expression grim and his tone cold.

"It's only for this week!" blurted out the hanyou, taking a defensive step back.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed into a predatory slit. "Why only this week?" he snarled, his jaki flaring wildly about him. Inuyasha looked around. His brother's jaki slowly cracking glass objects in his room, while other articles were being callously thrown about, caught in an invisible whirlwind.

The room shook, under the tremendous power now slowly surfacing and coalescing around Sesshoumaru. His hands started glowing an iridescent green.

"Shit, Sesshoumaru, not now!" pleaded Inuyasha, trying hard to placate his full blooded youkai half brother, before he reverted into complete blood lust.

"Tell-me." barked the elder.

Sesshoumaru circled the hanyou.

"I-It's a stupid bet!" cried a panicked Inuyasha. "No sex or masturbation for one week. $800 is at stake!"

Sesshoumaru bowed his head, closing his pinkish eyes. He took one shuddering breath, exhaling through tense lips. When he opened them, they were once again the warm topaz jewels that captured the sun's rays in amber perfection.

"W-what are you gonna do?"

Sesshoumaru grinned. He took out his wallet, carefully pulling out a bundle of $100 notes, placing them on top of Inuyasha's bed.

"Would this suffice?" he asked dryly.

Inuyasha gawked at him, his right eye twitching. "Eh?"

"Isn't it obvious hanyou? This Sesshoumaru will be part of your foolish bet. However, 'our' bet will not leave the confines of this room."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fifteen minutes later.

Sango and Inuyasha are in the kitchen. Inuyasha sat slumped heavily on the chair, drinking his mug of coffee, looking out the window with disinterested eyes. A pair of birds, chirp merrily as they perch precariously on a branch situated not far from the same window, the hanyou was presently looking at.

"Damn birds! I ought to fry them in butter for breakfast." He mumbled. He unceremoniously popped half a piece of toast in his mouth. Miniscule brown crumbs tumbled down his shirt.

"What are you? A cat in a past life?"

Inuyasha choked loudly, thumping rigorously on his chest.

"Lil' help!" he rasped out.

Sango walks casually to his side. Lifting her right arm, she makes a powerful swing at the hanyou's head.

SMACK.

"God dammit, Zena! That hurt!" yelled an irate Inuyasha, vigorously massaging his bruised head. "And you were supposed to hit me on the back! Why the hell did you aim for my head?"

"Practice shot?" Smiled Sango sweetly.

"Practice shot my ass! I could've had a concussion!" grumbled the hanyou, giving the other girl the evil eye. Sango glares back at him, holding up an amulet renowned for it's protection against the evil eye.

Miroku walked briskly into the tense scene. His hair tousled, face askew. Dark circles evident under his eyes.

"I'm out!" announced Miroku, slamming two one hundred dollar notes on the table loudly.

"Hey, ugly girl, did you sneak into his room?" asked Inuyasha, turning a scrutinizing look at Sango, who stood opposite him, still clutching the amulet in front of her.

"Areh?.. Don't pin this on me you mongrel! Who's to say, 'you' didn't do it with him last night?" spluttered Sango. Her palms hitting the table with such force it toppled the hanyou's coffee mug on the table with a pronounced splatter. The rich dark liquid contained in the mug, flowed freely on the cream colored table cloth, seeping deep into white textile. "I could always dust for prints you know." smirked Sango.

Miroku smiled widely.

"I'm not dusting 'that'." huffed a horrified Sango, pointing at Miroku's loins.

"Oi! No way in hell my gates swing that way!" bellowed Inuyasha, his fists clenching. His sudden anger gone, turning once again to the surprisingly silent Miroku. He put his hands down his sides, tilting his head to peer into Miroku's shadowed eyes, the hanyou's eyes narrow.

"How did you manage to ..."

Unable to meet his friend's intent gaze, Miroku simply looked away, both lips scrunched tightly. His silence and rouged cheeks wordlessly confessing to a night full of self gratification.

Inuyasha howled in laughter, clutching his belly with one hand, thumping the table with the other with glee.

"And here I thought you would at least last two days." Sighing, Sango sat down on a chair. Picking up a still warm piece of toast, she spread a liberal amount of butter on the slightly grilled slice.

"Oi! That's mine!" complained Inuyasha. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Give me some credit woman." groaned Miroku. "I could have lasted longer… if I really wanted to."

"Surely you jest!" snorted Sango sarcastically, taking another bite of her toast. Inuyasha looked on, his eyes still twinkling in laughter.

"Morning guys." greeted Kagome, stretching her arms high above her head.

"Tit of the morning-I mean top of the morning to you too Kagome-chan!" Grinned Miroku.

Inuyasha fell back along with his chair. The mirth clearly seen on his face, as he rolled around in floor laughing until tears streaked down his cheeks. Sango smirked wordlessly pointing at her friend's chest.

Kagome flushed pink. Her light camisole was translucent in the sun's rays, her pink nipples protruding visibly through the gossamer-thin fabric.

Just then, a thought crossed Kagome. She paused, then looked at Miroku, her brows furrowing. She studied him briefly, noting the peevish expression on his face.

"Any protection the bet may have given us, was lifted as of last night, Kagome-chan" informeded Sango. "The lech lives."

Kagome grinned. "I knew it! I knew from the start, you wouldn't last!" she cried jumping up and down. "Show me the money!"

Miroku's mouth dropped.

"Kagome, stop it! You're jiggling in places you shouldn't be." groaned Inuyasha, slapping a hand on his forehead.

"Pray tell, who would not last?"

Kagome spun around, her hair whipping in a semi-circle. She stared, gaping in shock.

Sesshoumaru strode in wearing only a towel. Even with such little garb, his presence still commanded respect and awe. His skin still dewy wet from the shower, his lustrous hair slicked back with a platinum sheen. Kagome swallowed nervously, her eyes traveling lower. Sesshoumaru's finely chiseled abs stood out proudly attesting to hours of strenuous workout in the gym. Kagome stared hungrily after his form, panting heavily with each graceful movement he made.

Miroku whistled.

The hanyou covers Miroku's eyes with his hands.

"Dammit fluffers! Cover yourself up, you too Kagome, before the lech end up with an aneurism from sensory overload." shouted Inuyasha. He covered the flushed Kagome with his own bathrobe while sparing his elder sibling a scolding gaze.

Kagome nods her head bowing it to the point that it overshadowed her face. She sighed as the hanyou slipped the robe around her form. Kagome eeped softly in surprise, finding herself almost buried by the hanyou's thick robe. Sesshoumaru seethed inside, his blood boiling at the open claim of the hanyou to 'his' female. He growled jealously, reddish spurts, flitting across his eyes.

Sesshoumaru strode quietly in calculated steps toward the still blushing Kagome, trying to regain his composure. The closer he got, the heavier Kagome's pants became. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow mimicking his elder sibling's mannerism unconsciously. Sesshoumaru stops in front of Kagome ignoring the menacing growls rumbling in Inuyasha's throat.

He leaned in, dexterously parting her bangs with nimble fingers. Kagome watched his elegant hands dance across her face, her breathing coming to a screeching halt.

"Wow!" gawked Sango, refraining from eating her breakfast. "This is better than those t.v. soaps!"

"Tch!" snorted Inuyasha, who tried hard to subdue the youkai blood stirring in veins.

"Beauty of such rarity should never be hidden." Whispered Sesshoumaru huskily, lightly tilting Kagome's chin, to meet his heated gaze.

Kagome stared at the honeyed depths that many times turned her knees into liquid. A shiver ran through her, igniting an unquenchable lust. With one look she knew she was lost, hypnotized to do whatever he bid her. She nibbled on her lower lip pitching forward until their lips almost touch.

"Ahem."

Miroku clears his throat, dispelling the thick atmosphere.

"Dammit!" cursed the hanyou. "I almost had the money then!"

Inuyasha smacks Miroku on the side of the head. Kagome shakes her head free of the scorching desire that still lingered stubbornly. She watched with disappointed eyes as Sesshoumaru stepped back from her. He smirked, walking leisurely around Kagome, parading the sheer perfection of his body alone.

"Your body calls to me Kagome. I feel your need." he breathed in her ear. His warm breath fanning the raging fire that devoured her completely.

"M-my need?" she stammered.

"My body." he answered softly. "As yours is mine."


	3. Author's Note

I apologize on my part I really should have posted this background info before hand.

Let me explain a few things about the gang.

A lot of you may find Inuyasha's remark's conflicting at times that's because when I initially wrote the profiles for each character, I wanted each one to have have major flaws :O)

Inuyasha-has memory issues

Kagome-once an uptight virgin turned, lustful vixen (only for Sesshoumaru of course)

Miroku-a hypochondriac hentai (self explanatory as to why he never gets laid)

Sango- feminist warrior/spiritualistic healer extraodinere

Sesshoumaru-devoted bachelor who develops quite an obsession with our little Kagome.

Kikyo-err well ahem.. the usual role.. (sorry Kikyo lovers!)

dwX


End file.
